fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
3DS World
3DS World, known as 3DS ランド 3DS Rando (3DS Land) in Japan, is a 2D platform game developed by Play! Software Planning and released for the Nintendo 3DS in July 21, 2012 and is exclusively to download in the Nintendo eShop. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is similar to other 2D platform games, however, 3DS World doesn't contain bosses. The top screen display the Mii character the player is using, the number of 3DS Coins collected, the number of extra lives and the remaining time. The touch screen allows the player to drop the item he or she is using. It also shows the level the player is. The game contains six worlds, each one with four levels. There is also a multiplayer mode, that can be played using StreetPass. Controls Menu Controls *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad'/'Stylus': Select *'A'/'B': Confirm *'X'/'Y': Back Game Controls *'D-Pad'/'Circle Pad': Walk, run, crouch *'A'/'B': Jump *'X'/'Y'/'L'/'R': Punch *'Pause'/'Select': Pause menu Items Objects *'3DS Coins': 3DS Coins are found through the level. 100 of them will give the player an extra life. *'Spheres': Spheres that contain items. *'Be-Bops': Originally from Wii Music. Be-Bops appear in some levels and create Mini-Notes when touched. *'Mini-Note': Appear in groups when a Mii touches a Be-Bop. If the player collects them before the time runs out, he or she earns a gold Platinum Coin. *'Heart': Refills one of the hearts in the player's health. Obstacles *'Bomb Blocks': If attacked, these blocks will explode and break other blocks around them. *'Sand Blocks': The must be dug to reveal secret places. *'Brambles': Brambles appear in some levels as prominent obstacles. If a Mii touches one, he/she loses a heart of their health. Power-Ups *'Bomb': The player is able to throw bombs and blow them to defeat enemies, break Sand Blocks and blow Bomb Blocks. *'Bubble': The player can blow bubbles and use them as platforms. *'Rock': The player is able to throw rocks that bounce on the ground and upward. *'Star': Allows the player to throw small stars that go straight and capture enemies, defeating them. *'Water': With this power-up, the player can create small waves and surf on them for a few moments. This can help him/her to defeat enemies and get across small lava pits. Enemies *'Screes': Blue ball enemies with spots in their heads. They attack by bouncing toward the player. *'Fire Screes': Red fiery Screes that hop in a determined area. When they spot a Mii, they turn into fireballs and boost toward him/her. *'Blecks': Dark clouds that follow the player and spit ink balls from the sky. *'Clammers': Giant clams that open and close. They damage a Mii if one of them gets stuck in one of them. *'Shoos': Starfish-like creatures that reflect in some walls. They attack a Mii if gets close of one. *'Puff-Pounders': Pufferfish creatures that throw spikes when they inflate. *'Treekies': Tree creatures that slam the ground with their crowns. *'Krabbers': Crab-like creatures that throw rocks at the Miis. *'Cacks': Tall cacti that bury themselves in the sand. The player must wait for them to be buried, what allows the Miis to pass through them. *'Moomies': Moomies are flying mummy-like enemies who slowly chase the player. *'Ninjacks': Ninja enemies that throw shurikens at the player. *'Totemblockers': Wooden blocks that try to crush the player. *'Rayds': They are similar to Blecks, but they strike lightning at the player. *'Aracnuts': Spider-like monsters who can appear from a bush or swing in spider webs. *'Stons': Rocky creatures that throw rocks upward. *'Spike Scree': Black Screes with spikes around them. They attack by simply rolling in a direction. *'Mega Spike Scree': Giant purple Spike Screes that can destroy blocks and defeat enemies. *'Zombiis': Zombified Miis. They can't be defeated. *'Ghoulets': Ghosts enemies from Wii Party. They float from side to side. *'Pics': Pictures of ghosts that seem to be part of the background, however, they grab the Mii and damages him when he gets near. *'Gleeders': Small fireballs that sometimes increase their size. They walk form side to side. *'Crannies': Dinosaur skulls that hop toward the player. Levels Gallery Enemies File:Scree.png|A Scree. File:FireScree.png|A Fire Scree. File:SpikeScree.png|A Spike Scree. File:MegaSpikeScree.png|A Mega Spike Scree. File:Gleeder.png|A Gleeder. Icon and Logo File:3DSWorldeShop.png|''3DS World'' Nintendo eShop picture. File:3DSWorldlogo.png|''3DS World'' logo. File:3DSWorldicon.png|''3DS World'' icon. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Downloadable Games